


At Fang's Breadth

by fandom Castlevania 2020 (fandomCastlevania2020), Mitlaure



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fights, Gen, Spoiler Potential, possible outcome, spoiler warning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCastlevania2020/pseuds/fandom%20Castlevania%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Алукард спасает задницу Тревора.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: fandom Castlevania Драбблы/Мини от G до T, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	At Fang's Breadth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Fang's Breadth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491053) by [BlackBirdAolen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen). 



Тревор едва держался на ногах. Он тяжело дышал, поднимаясь после тяжелого боя, а Дракула не собирался сдаваться. Совместная работа с Алукардом и Сифой принесла свои плоды, но битва выдалась трудной. Молодой Бельмонт неоднократно был близок к смерти, и это заставляло течь кровь по венам так быстро, как никогда раньше. К этому веремени он чувствовал себя настолько измотанным, будто собирался упасть прямо посреди напряженной битвы.

Дракула был ранен, но, подобно зверю, он отказывался уступать и только удваивал свои усилия. Казалось, он давно умер, и те частицы человечности, которые Лиза пробудила в его сердце в прошедшие годы, окончательно погасли. Смотреть на это было больно, однако это не отменяло того факта, что Дракула заставил страдать тысячи людей из-за грехов одного человека.

— Осторожно! — Алукард оттолкнул Тревора, когда Дракула выпустил волну магии против охотника. Тревор заворчал, довольно сильно ударившись о землю, но поднялся на ноги как раз вовремя, чтобы нанести Дракуле смертельный удар.  
Алукард глубоко вздохнул, истекая кровью от несчетных порезов по всему телу, наблюдая, как отец растворяется. Сифа склонилась над обоими, а затем начала петь себе под нос, и на ее лбу появилась испарина.

— Ты мог бы, для разнообразия, просто уйти с дороги, придурок.

— Не мой стиль. 

Тревор хмыкнул, но почувствовал облегчение только тогда, когда Сифа вывела их из замка Дракулы своим заклинанием.  
Замок растворился, как и его хозяин, и вскоре все это суровое испытание станет казаться всего лишь ночным кошмаром. Пришло время, наконец, восстанавливать силы.


End file.
